Ron Weasley and the Darkness of the Darkening Dark
by MovinForward
Summary: After a horrying accident on the way to Hogwarts, Ron must ask himself whether all is as it should be at the school. Will it be too late for Ron to discover the truth, or will his greatest fears come true? FYI: this is a comedy, folks
1. The Match

**I do not own Harry Potter characters or the company. Anway, hello! Now, sometimes in this fiction, I change the way some of the characters act. Do not think this is because I do not like the characters. Harry Potter probably ranks number one on my favorite books, and the characters are great! They're awesome books. So, the characters are changed just because it is funny seeing how one character can act so different. Anway, I hope you enjoy this fan fic!**

It was a brisk summer's eve at the Weasley's mansion. The plants were watered, and the Weasley's were having a little game of Quidditch.

The Weasley's had recently adopted a small Australian child named Himo. He hadn't said anything for the few weeks he had been at the Weasley's, and no one liked him except Charlie. But something strange had been happening to Charlie. No one knew what it was, but Ron thought he had become a werewolf.

Mrs. Weasley said Charlie had a bad case of "The shakes" but Mr. Weasley disagreed. And so Mr. Weasley went and started to live in the woods surviving off cranberries. No one knew why he did this, but Ron though there was a connection between it and Charlie's strange behavior.

"Ron you're a piece of –," brought Ron out of his thoughts and back to the Quidditch game. Charlie had just yelled at Ron and before Ron knew what was happening, Charlie whirled his beaters bat, and clubbed Ron across the face.

Ron looked up to see if it was a full moon and it was.

"Hmmm…" Ron thought. "It seems as though Charlie has transformed."

With gusto and a little luck, Ron soared into the sky and off towards the woods. Charlie followed at a high pace cursing and swearing at Ron.

"It's over Charlie!" Ron yelled as he flew. "The full moon is almost gone."

"Full moon my -," But Charlie was cut off as a large cranberry soared at him and hit him in the face. Mr. Weasley, who personally agreed with Ron about his idea about Charlie being a werewolf, had thrown a cranberry at Charlie to distract him while Ron flew away.

Charlie let a mix of swearwords and curses out and continued the chase.

Ron, who had not seen Mr. Weasley throw the cranberry at Charlie, thought the red cranberry juice was blood from his latest victim.

"Shame on you." Ron muttered. Ron spun around and the end of his broom hit Charlie in the face.

Charlie grunted and fell off his broom and fell for about 10 feet before hitting the forest floor and being knocked unconscious.

Ron soared back to his Mansion and raised his fist in triumph. Mrs. Weasley told Ron it was the proudest moment of her life. And Ron agreed. He was prouder than ever.

Bill came out of his tower and wished Ron a Happy Birthday, and even though it wasn't for a few more months, it made Ron feel even better.

But then Ron noticed something mysterious, Himo, the Australian child, was gone. Ron quickly took off on his broomstick and searched his yard. He searched for many arduous hours until he saw Himo on the porch!

Proudly, Ron soared down and picked Himo up and put him inside. As Ron walked inside, Mrs. Weasley started sobbing and saying how proud she was. But Ron didn't have time for compliments, and he sprinted up the stairs and fell asleep.


	2. The Chocolate Frog

Five days later

It was Sunday, September 1st. Ron had packed his trunk and threw it out his window to the car. He ran down the stairs, taking five at a time and skidded into the kitchen to say goodbye to his mother.

Mrs. Weasley emerged from the store room sobbing and telling Ron how proud she was.

"So-I'm so-so, proud! You-you're my-my-favorite!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"I know." Said Ron.

He walked outside and froze.

Standing five yards away with a spear was Charlie. Ron looked to the sky but it wasn't a full moon. Ron got in his ready stance with right arm pointed to the sky. Charlie moved in and started making small lunging movements with the spear.

But before Ron could move a scream issued from the house and Mrs. Weasley ran out with a metal bat and slammed Charlie across the head and as he fell down, Mrs. Weasley grabbed the scruff of his shirt and hoisted him up and hit him again with a clang. Ron smiled.

He got his trunk from under his window and dragged it to the front driveway. Ron turned around when he heard calling. Bill had come down from his tower to wish Ron a merry Christmas. Ron felt proud of Bill at that moment.

He looked to his mother. She was still hitting Charlie with the bat. Then Ron saw a cranberry hit the unconscious Charlie. Mr. Weasley had come to help. Ron felt so proud of his parents, he could burst.

Ron looked at the clock on his arm. It was 9:00. Then all of a sudden, as if by magic, a car pulled up to escort Ron to the train station. Ron smiled and hopped in with his trunk on his lap. He waved to his mansion as he drove away.

1 hour later

Ron was getting annoyed. The driver had decided to take a back road. Ron was so angry, he could have blown up!

But then something caught Ron's attention. A colorful wrapper in his _pocket_. Ron pulled and out came a chocolate frog, all wrapped up in paper. Ron giggled. Ron pulled a strand off the paper. He giggled again. He pulled a little more.

"HA!"

He grabbed a little strand with his fingers and pulled. Ron giggled loudly. Ron saw the chocolate frog through the strands and went into a fit of silent giggles.

The driver looked at Ron with disgust.

The frog jumped out at Ron. Ron threw up on the seat and as he looked up, he could barely breathe because he was laughing too hard.

Suddenly the driver abandoned the steering wheel and turned around wildly with a wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he screamed.

It missed Ron by an inch. And Ron opened the car's door and jumped out with his trunk.

**How was it? Tell me what you think!**


	3. The Pear

A few hours later

Ron Weasley was not the sort of guy to give up. But as he slumped through the streets of London, he sure did slump low. He had been looking for King's Cross stations for a few hours now. Surely he would find it. But then it came to him. He reached a hand inside a pouch on his belt and took out a rotten pear in tin foil.

His memory flashed back to that day during the latest summer.

It was a hot summer day. Ron was eating breakfast, cereal which he had proudly poured himself. Although he had to ask Mrs. Weasley for help pouring the milk, he still had a warm feeling in his stomach when he though about his achievement. Ron stirred the cereal a little and giggled. He could just imagine how good it was going to taste. He reached his hand in the creamy milk and grabbed some flakes.

Ron hated spoons. One day he had looked at himself in the reflection, and he had been upside down! Ron had been so freaked out, he swore he would never use spoons again.

Ron felt the flakes crack in his hands. He reached his hand to his mouth, knowing he would remember this moment forever.

Then Charlie walked in. He looked from Ron's smiling face, to the cereal, and in a second had drawn his wand.

"_Reducto_!" He roared.

Ron's cereal blew apart in his face, leaving Ron soaking, with no cereal left except the blown apart bits on Ron's face. A tear flowed down Ron's face.

Charlie reached into his damp vest and pulled out a rotten pear. He threw it on the table and said with a cruel laugh,

"Here have this pear instead. I picked it a few years ago. It'll probably help you someday."

And with another laugh he strode out of the kitchen.

Ron remembered the event so clearly, it was like buttermilk. Ron unfolded the tin foil and peeked at the brown moldy pear. He took a little bite. And he looked back up in front of him, and saw King's Cross station! The pear was lucky after all. He sprinted to the entrance, tucking his pear in his pouch again for safe keeping.

He dragged his trunk behind him, dodging civilians and ran through the magic barrier, to platform 9 and 3 quarters. To his amazement, the train hadn't left yet! The scarlet engine made Ron feel jittery. But he had to get on soon. He ran to a door on the train and opened it. He jumped in and closed the door. The hallway was packed with students milling about.

Ron was a sixth year, so he ran to the back of the train with his trunk. He slammed into numerous people, but kept going, knowing his mission was not complete.

He opened a compartment door and found an astounding scene at his eyes.

Harry sat there with 10 other sixth year students who were laughing at a joke Harry had just made. Harry looked up to see who had come in, a laugh still on his features.

His laughing face turned to a smirk.

"Look everyone, the baby wants to hang out with us!" He said loudly. The whole compartment laughed, Ron excluded of course.

"Harry!" Ron said, acting as though Harry had said nothing. "I was er, looking for you!"

Harry started to laugh.

"Looking for me? Does the baby want an autograph?" Harry said in a mocking voice.

A tear rolled down Ron's face as the other student's laughed. But Ron soon became angry. What was Harry doing? But he had a plan. And it was going to get Harry good.

"N-I mean well," Ron started. "I wanted to give you something seeing you're the "Chosen One" now. I though maybe you might need it."

Harry smirked and said, "Show me it."

Ron reached in his pouch and pulled out the pear, but kept it behind his back. Then, with gusto, Ron swung it at Harry's head and threw it. The pear landed on Harry's nose and exploded into a mix of brown and green. Ron thought it was beautiful.

Harry swore and Ron started to giggle madly.

Then Ron ran out the door.


	4. The man in the window

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as usual.**

Ron grabbed the compartment door, throwing it open. There, he proclaimed his inheritance. He looked through the foggy glass, hoping for the light to dance across its surface. It sparkled, and Ron shuddered like a squirrel. _This_ was magic.

He drew his pudding colored wand and waved it like a king, swinging, swinging. He sighed and sat down. Life was not fair! His eyes went wild, turning red like a hippo's.

But, wait...was that, a, face in the window? Ron moved closer gawking at the figure. It gawked back. The figure was tall and gangly with red hair. He had many freckles, and in his arm was a short wand.

"My hero." He muttered. He reached for the glass, hoping to shake hands with the figure. It reached out its hand too. But Ron's hand met the glass. A frown passed his face, and the other frowned too. Ron was angry. He heard the door open.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU MAN IN THE WINDOW!" He roared. "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO TRICK ME!"

He turned, eyeballs spinning. He saw a small plump witch with a blue hat in the doorway carrying a loaf of banana bread.

"Some bread for that mouth of yours." She said chuckling. Ron could take no more.

"_Expelmimarness!" _He screamed. _"Giddyranhohan!"_

His wand sparked, and as if by magic, a man in purple appeared in the doorway.

"Silly sam!" He joked. "A bucket for the old man, eh?"

Ron roared like a jaguar and took a leap towards the man, hand ready to punch. The man only laughed and chuckled. Ron screamed like never before, as though something was fighting to get out. Then he was falling, falling, and he awoke, and it reminded him of Sundays at home. His mind drifted off to the pleasant memories.

It was a rainy morning. The rain pounded against the mansion's windows and Ron was inside his mansion, dancing to a song by Gibbons Gohart called 'You are a magical man'. Ron spun in a circle, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley clapped along. Even Fred and George returned from their funeral store to join in the festivities.

_You're a magical man,_

_Yes you're a magical one,_

_Sometimes you will feel like a pan,_

_But you shine like the sun!_

_When you're feeling down,_

_I know you'll come around,_

_Because that's how it goes!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_When it comes time,_

_I will rhyme,_

_To this magical song!_

Ron spun again and flicked his fingers and snapped. He tapped his foot and Mrs. Weasley started to sob.

"So, so proud!" she sobbed. "You, You're my favorite."

Ron took it all in his stride snapping his fingers faster than ever. Even Bill came down from his tower to wish them all a happy, happy thanksgiving. Ron spun again, drawing a whistle from George, something he hadn't done in 20 years. Fred sat somberly, thinking of the latest person brought into their funeral store. A tear crept down his face, but no one noticed, they were all too entranced with Ron's dancing! Ron started to sing and Mrs. Weasley went to the bathroom to get tissues for the river now pouring from her eyes.

Then Charlie came.

He stomped down the stairs, firecracker in hand. As soon as he saw Ron he let out a huge guffaw.

"Guffaw, Guffaw!" He guffawed. "Guffaw Guffaw!"

Mrs. Weasly crept into the room, metal bat ready. Her eyes glowed red like a hyena, and she roared. She charged in slamming the bat against Charlie's temple. Charlie groaned but Mrs. Weasley was not done. She hit him with a deadly uppercut with her fist crashing against Charlie's jaw. Ron laughed wildly and cheered Mrs. Weasley on.

Charlie lay slumped against the wall and Mrs. Weasley came in again, flipping into the air. The bat slammed down on Charlie's head and Ron heard something crack. He let out a guffaw of his own.

And he awoke. A tired looking man stood in front of him. He looked around. He was in the hospital wing in a bed made of comfy cardboard. Ron chuckled.

"Hello Ronald Eckens Weasley, third child, failure in grade, grade 6." The man said. "I am Madam Pomfrey."

Ron giggled as he realized the man was a woman.

"You-, you look like a man!" Ron was able to get out through his fit of giggles.

Madam Pomfrey reached into here robe.

"_Stupefy!_" She roared her wand flying within here grasp. The beam of light hit Ron in the chest and pushed him back under the covers, knocking him out.


	5. The Sorting Hats Favorite Song

**Hello to readers! As always, these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Another chapter, longest yet but still, not very long. So, I hope you laugh!**

Ron was careful for the rest of the day to stay out of the way of Harry. He was just so angry, he didn't know if he could handle it! But soon, Dumbledore called everyone to the Great Hall to do the sorting. Ron was especially excited because he liked seeing people's smiles and frowns!

He crunched his way down to the hall, sliding on the polished floor Filch had just wiped. He even turned in the air and landed gracefully like a swan on a lake. The halls were packed with students, but none would get in the way of Ron! He kept a steady pace, and soon, he slid into the Great Hall, and snapped his fingers. He made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat proudly on a wooden stool at the end. The students began filing in, and so did the ghosts in their funny floating way.

"You're a ghost!" Ron giggled to Nearly Headless Nick.

"Yes young sir, I would say I am!" came the bothered answer. Ron giggled, but it turned into a squeal as something cracked against this head. He looked up and saw professor Sprout with a yardstick, cracking it menacingly against the floor.

"You got a problem with me? Huh?" She roared. Ron shook his head. She snarled and walked away.

"Attention idiots." Someone said lazily. Ron looked up and saw Dumbledore himself at the front chair. "Welcome to another _fun_ year at my school.

"Time for these little things to get sorted." He said gesturing to the first years with a casual flick of his hand. "But first, the sorting hat would like to sing you a song he made up."

The sorting hat was still, and then it jumped into the air.

_You want to go to Hogwarts!_

_Become a hog,_

_For fun!_

_Hah ha...!_

_Ohh..._

_Give me another tune!_

_Oh Hoggy Hoggy,_

_Give me another tune!_

And the Sorting hat started to jump around the room, singing in delight.

_I said,_

_Give me another tune!_

_But keep your wits,_

_Cause I ain't done,_

_With the Sorting Hats song!_

_If youuuuuuuu,_

_Take turn with the Sortings learn!_

_Then you can just go and take it!_

_So keep your wits!_

_Cause I ain't done,_

_With the Sorting Hats Song!_

Filch began to clap, convincing even Professor McGonagall to bring her hands together. Then the Sorting Hat changed key into a quicker tempo.

_You want to be sorted._

_Yes you do._

_You do,_

_Yes,_

_But why?_

_Would you?_

_Yes why would yooooooouuuuuuu?!_

_I said give me another tune!_

_But keep your wits!_

_Cause I ain't done with the Sorting Hats song!_

And the Hat turned the song back into a fast jazz.

_So I'll put in you in a house,_

_Based on what color you're wearing!_

_Doo doo dooo bap! Doo dooooo dooo bap!_

_Ohhhhhhhh!_

_Pink for the Griyffindooooors!_

_Yellow for Raaaavenclaws!_

_Green for Hufflepuuuffs!_

_And Orange for Slytherin!_

_Cause ya see, right?_

_Come and see, right!_

_That ya just, might!_

_Make your brain go tight,_

_With the Sorting Hats Song!_

Now the whole room was into it, with Ron dancing, spinning and snapping his fingers.

_So dance along, _

_Keep up my sooooonnnggg!_

_Cause I ain't done!_

_I ain't done!_

_Ain't done!_

_Done!_

_With the..._

_Give me another tune!_

_But keep your wits!_

_Cause I ainnn't doooone!_

_With the Sorting Hats..._

_SONG!!!!!!!!_

Dumbledore stood in outrage, aiming a stunning spell at the dancing hat, but it missed, spilling Professor Cougar's lemonade. The Sorting Hat bowed low and started promptly sorting the students by the colors they were wearing. Ron danced through the whole thing, managing to dodge two of Professor Sprout's attacks with the yard stick. He even started to sing the song, that was how much he liked it.

"Oh give me another tune!" Ron roared. Even Professor Cougar was getting into it, and she even joined in with Ron's song, singing the chorus.

"Ooooooooohhh, ahhhhhhhhhhh." She hummed as Ron sang away.

"Cause I ain't done with the Sorting Hats Song!" He finished, and Professor Cougar ended with a high falsetto. Ron ended in a bow, drawing scowls from Harry, but drawing a fit of clapping from almost everyone else. Ron spun in a tight circle, doing his traditional snap, bringing a tear to Professor Binn's eyes. He watched Ron take another leap, landing with four more snaps. Another tear found its way to his old spectacles.

Harry sat in the corner with his group of sun glassed friends. Even he was wearing the black spectacles. He watched Ron twirl another tight loop. His brow twitched in anger.

But Ron noticed none of it; he was too into his song, tapping his feet.

"Ahhhhh, oooooooooo, bee dop!" Sang Professor Cougar, Professor McGonagall and Profesor Flitwick, though he was going on a faster chorus.

"Be dop, doo, dop bee dop doooo, bop!" he sang quickly. "Ahhh shoooom, la bop, dee op!"

"But keep you're wits," Ron sang jazzily. "Cause I ain't done, with the Sorting Hats Song!"

He kept going, getting the whole hall into it. Even Dumbledores snarl twitched for a second. Ron ended on a low note, bringing a roar of applause. Dumbledore smashed his goblet into his table indenting a circular shape into the smooth table.

"Get to bed you...things!" He said disgusted.

"And to think, I was a few yards near them!" He muttered to himself, disgusted. The students filed out, still humming the song.

Harry started to walk out, but Professor Cougar motioned to him.

"Could you pick up my wand?" She asked, although the wand was nearer to her than Harry and she had no lower back problems. Harry smirked.

"Pick it up," He said coolly. "Yourself."

And he slid from the room. Ron was a hero in the Gryffindor common room that night. The Fat Lady even came from her portrait to congratulate Ron on his wonderful repetition of the jazzy, wondrous song. They even started to hum the chorus, convincing Ron to sing a few lines.

"You want to go to Hogwarts!" He yelled. "Become a hog, for fun!"

He twirled in a fast motion, whipping his fingers out in a double snap. A great cheer went up. But it was ended as someone else stomped into the room. Harry.

"Oh go to bed." Harry muttered angrily, walking up the stairs to go to bed. The whole room gasped. Ron stuck out his lower lip in defiance and sang the last verse of the song, before waving away congratulations, thinking that he needed rest.

But something was strange with Harry. And Ron was getting a hunch, Harry, like Charlie, were werewolves.

Ron set his jaw grimly, knowing that his guess would prove correct.

**What did you think? Funny? No? Tell me what you thought in a review cause I get chapters up about twice as fast with one, two or three more reviews. **


	6. The Wise Words of Mr Weasley

Author's Note: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story! I hope you like the chapter, and as always, reviews are appreciated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was angry. The porridge in front of him was bland as a sand castle, completely, ignorant, preposterous! His lower jaw crushed the small bits of porridge to dust, his front teeth ciphering through the porridge for the tasty bits of brown sugar.

Oh cumbersome! Ron nearly exploded as he tasted a spot of baking powder, and he narrowed his eyes like a rhino before its charge. But something else eased his anger, and distracted him.

A small chocolate frog was hopping through the doors of the Great Hall. Interesting…

Ron leaped to his feet like a raged sumo wrestler, and pounded his thighs, and began his chase. Leaping like a flying squirrel, he cleared a small stool.

Through the doors, and up the marble staircase, past Professor Cougar's room, where she was instructing a group of 7th years. Ron caught a few words.

"Oh, yes, did I tell you about the lemonade when you cook it? It has an oh so delightful texture, as if it was oh so cooked just a tad."

Ron looked right and left and spotted the frog, galloping away, faster than Ron's eyes could see. Ron bounded forward like an unleashed cougar, and he rolled expertly across the smartly groomed rug that lay on the floor.

The frog was obviously experienced in the art of escape. Ron glared angrily at it as he was forced to stop, huffing dangerously. Ron started walking, feet moving at speeds faster than the eye could tell.

He walked so fast it only took him an hour to get back to the great hall. Ron felt triumphant at that moment, seeing all the empty chairs in front of him, and a memory came to him.

It had been last summer, and Ron was sitting in the pantry, sneaking some peanut butter, one of his favorite delicacies. Ron felt wise at that moment.

Mr. Weasley entered and spotted Ron there, and Ron could tell from his sticky red hands he had been eating cranberries again. Mr. Weasley sat down on a stool next to Ron and sighed, and the next words were the most inspiring that Ron had ever heard in his life.

"You know what you know, but you don't know what you can't, so if you see what I'm saying, then I don't see. But remember, if you are seeing as I think, then what I think hardly matters." Mr. Weasley said, a grave look in his eye. "And if I don't know, you don't know because who knows what." Mr. Weasley closed his eyes for a second, and Ron's eyes were as big as lamps.

"If you don't know it, you can't guess who does." Mr. Weasley finished, and Ron nodded solemnly, his head bowed in respect for the greatest words he had ever heard. But then the moment was ended as music from Bill's tower drifted down.

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_And a happy new year!_

Pride surged through Ron when he heard this music, but then the music was cut out by more music, heavy metal, from Charlie's room. Ron stuck out his lip, and his eyebrows formed an angry "v" like that of an enraged gorilla.

Ron came back to the present day, Mr. Weasley's words still echoing in his mind. Those words he would live by forever. But now was not the time for thought, Ron had a class, and his favorite, Astronomy! Today they were going to be studying Hagrid's hut from the tower, and Ron couldn't wait!

Tiptoeing like a battle-hungry trapeze artist, Ron went for the stair, his heart pounding. He passed Professor Cougar's room again, and he heard a few more words.

"Oh yes, and did I mention the steamed lemonade, that has been sautéed, oh so finely, may I add. And the cabbage lemonade, oh so delectable."

Ron peeked ahead, hiding behind an open door, to make sure no enemies were abroad. Then, smiling merrily, he began to waltz down the corridor, to his destiny.


	7. The Hot Chocolate

**Hello to readers! Here is the next chapter in the story of Ron Weasley. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Don't forget to review when you're done! Thanks.**

Ron was laughing loudly. Whether it was because Neville had just transformed into a raccoon or because he had just eaten a bit of tasty jello, he couldn't tell. But Ron could tell one thing: two rights equal a wrong.

The Great Hall was splendidly decorated for Halloween. Ron's favorite decoration was the small pumpkin that Dumbledore had grudgingly allowed to hang from ceiling. Ron called it, "His little sniggerbox."

Pausing only to give Professor Binns a hive five, Ron hunkered out of the room, arms swinging to the death metal Professor Dumbledore was blasting in the Great Hall. He looked back to see Dumbledore pounding the table and bashing his head vigorously to the beat.

Walking down the corridor, Ron became to hum a new song he had concocted, until he couldn't resist it; he began to sing jovially.

_You like to sing, and dance, and prance!_

_The favorite things, to eat, to lance!_

_You think you are, a king, no way!_

_I will decide, oh yes, oh way!_

_Keep it simple John, I got it coming,_

_And don't forget, to send him running._

_And when you laugh, oh laugh like me,_

_Laugh like this: Ba doo be da bop be!_

To Ron's left, Professor Cougar cart wheeled after him, singing the chorus.

_Oooohh, perhaps, you know,_

_Dooo, op, de bop!_

_A slack, da rum, be shoop, de oop!_

_And then you say, oh gap de who!_

Ron grinned broadly as he remembered that they were learning apparition today, seeing the small post it that Professor McGonagall had glued on the wall of the first corridor with her favorite glue stick. It read,

_Apparition lessons today,_

_Come on and learn how to apparate,_

_Free doughnuts for only three galleons_

Ron beamed as he remembered a day only a year or so ago, back at the Burrow. Ron's mind began to fade as the memory came bouncing back.

It was sunny, yet slightly cool. Ron remembered because he had spent all day on adding the chocolate powder to the water his mother had carefully boiled. He was going to make _hot chocolate._ Ron was ecstatic. He carefully stirred the remaining powder in the small paper pouch, and teaspoon by teaspoon he began to pour it into the cup.

Ron gasped like a miserable koala bear as a bit of the powder began to fall. Ron gathered his resolve and dived after it, catching the powder in a victorious fist.

"YES!" Ron bellowed, and in the other room he heard Mrs. Weasley sobbing, "So proud, oh- so proud."

Ron held his fist up and suddenly his mind went into overdrive, putting him in front of thousands of people, all screaming wildly.

"RON, RON, RON!"

Ron held his powder holding fist into the air, and the screams rose, and Ron could hear over the din the Minister of Magic yell, "I announce Ron Weasley to be the Minister of Magic!"

Ron punched the air in elation, but then the day dream faded and he was back in his kitchen, and the sudden change in sound was as if Ron's purple blanket had been draped over the scene.

Ron gritted his teeth like a murderous real estate agent as the door opened, and Charlie walked in, wand out.

"_REDUCTO!_" Charlie roared, and Ron's carefully made cup of hot cocoa shattered into a trillion pieces. Ron was left with only the bit of powder clutched in his hand.

Ron growled to hide his tears, and sprinted up the steps of the burrow, feeling slightly proud of himself because he only tripped twice. He ran farther up the steps than ever before, but he didn't stop until he reached a heavy iron door. Ron's eyes widened.

This was the entrance to Bill's tower.

Ron could hear Bill singing a happy Easter tune, and even though it was October, Ron felt pride and happiness flow through his veins. His anger ended, Ron began to descend the steps until he reached the kitchen again.

Mr. Weasley's face was buried in a bowl of cranberries, and Ron smiled, proud as an Irish scholar who had finally finished his book about the many colors of grass.

And Ron drifted back to the present and smiled grimly. It was time for apparition lessons.


End file.
